


Imagination forest

by Minddays



Category: Kagerou Days - Fandom, Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen, Imagination forest, Mary being alone, Seto coming to her, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minddays/pseuds/Minddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It my first fanfiction, so this is simple training. If anyone want to fix my mispelling then you go. English is not my first language so I am simple trying. Oh and this is kinda fluff</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagination forest

**Author's Note:**

> It my first fanfiction, so this is simple training. If anyone want to fix my mispelling then you go. English is not my first language so I am simple trying. Oh and this is kinda fluff

 

She dropped the teacup again this wasn’t the first time, she has done it before. She crumped herself together scared that she would get scolded, but who could scold her when there was no one there. She clapped herself on the cheeks to get back to reality, not that one she wishes for, but it was better than someone turn to stone. She stood up and got some paper and place it over the tea, luckily the cup didn’t break. “I don’t want anyone to be afraid of me” The loneliness cling to her soul, alone and lost, this house was fine, but lonely. She hadn’t even been outside for a long time, not because she couldn’t but because she was scared. Scared of what will happen to her if she walked outside again.

_A girl with long blond hair sat on the grass and made a flower crown, two boys comes closer to her. One of the boys grab her hair and hit her with stick, she struggle to get free and calls out for her mom. Her mom inside the house heard her calling and hurries outside. Get her free from the boys and runs, but they don’t get long since the other boy grab her ankle so she falls over, the mother looks in the two boys eyes and turn them to stone. The stress took her mother life and now she was alone._

She open the window to get some fresh air in, and put away the half read book, she saw a bird outside and smiled “ Oh my what are you doing here?” She had been here many years anyway, not because she is a ghost. No she was just in family with Medusa, not full because she her mom was only half medusa. But still had the power to turn people to stone, people didn’t know about her and didn’t like her when she was little, since the world is a simple place, it was just her that have been misplaced. She thought she was bizarre, but no she was a good person it just that people didn’t accepted her because of what she had in her. The other reason didn’t come to the house was because it lay outside the city, and people don’t really notice it. She thought she was glad for that but no, not one bit.

Not knowing much about the world outside also made it scary, the only things she knew about it was from the book she had in her house. After every book she read she does long more and more for the world outside from the house. Making a new cup tea she took a new book and sat on a chair, she place it on the table and open on the book, a breeze came from the window and flowers flied in on the book and her tea, she smiled and hope that someday, just someday, someone would knock on her door. She stood up and walked to the window, fantasies began to run in her head about the outside world. Short after she got almost knock out of her thoughts when she heard someone speaking, she panicked and push herself back pretty fast, so she hit the table and the tea fell all over her desk ‘What should I do what should I do?’ She thought. Her hold body went tense, staring at the door a short memory went into her head

_Her mother sat down on her knees before her.” Don’t ever look into people’s eyes or they turn into stone” That what her parent’s had heard, she at little later look into a mirror, her eyes the same as her parents, looking into stories about what she was, and people will only fear her, simple because she was what she was._

A knock on her door, and surprised over how loud it was since it was the first time hearing one. Turning around and ready to run away she slip on the paper from earlier, since she was too nervous to face the world outside. She looked towards the door when a young boy stepped in, fast she crowed and covered her eyes, he was pretty surprise to see the girl “If you look into my eyes you will turn into stone!” She said that, but the boy smiled over her and walked to her “My whole life I’ve been living afraid as well, but wouldn’t the whole world be much easier to live in if we didn’t have that fear?” He pats her head and she relaxed, her heart began to flow with imagination. The black haired boy simple thought she was shy, so he took his earphone and place one in her ear. More calm but still surprised the girl listen to the music. He took his hood of a kind and placed it over her. She looked at the smiling boy and smiled herself the only thought in her head was she was sure that she would always could get back to him and get into a new future.


End file.
